Watching You(ROTG)on hold for sometime, sorry :(
by XxLavenderPrincessxX
Summary: Jack Frost watched her. Her beautiful curvaceous figure, he warm amber eyes, lovely auburn hair and light brown skin. She was everything. He didn't know what love felt like. And worse, she couldn't see him. She was oblivious to him, he was invisible. She was human, he was an immortal. Yet love still had a chance, even from so far...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jack Frost zipped through the air, flinging his staff around wildly for the blizzard.

"WOOHOO!" Jack yelled as snowflakes pelted all over the screaming kids.

"Yay Jack!" Jamie, his best kid friend yelled in glee. Jamie was the first child ever to see Jack.

"We love you!" Cupcake cried out. Jack grinned from ear to ear. He had been a Guardian for over a year now and he was loving it. Fun time is go time. That was Jack's motto.

"Alrighty, lets do this one more time!" Jack raise his staff to cause another blizzard.

"Amy!" An anxious voice interrupted. It was Amy's mother.

"Aww mommy can't I stay longer? Jack Frost is making another blizzard!" Amy whined.

"Later honey. It's getting late." One by one, the anxious parents started collecting their children. Jack realised it was getting kind of late. The only kids left were Jamie and Sophie, and they were getting kind of tired s well.

"I think its time for you guys to go home too," Jack said, pulling the sleigh for them.

"No! I wanna stay!" Jamie cried, yawning. Sophie was already fast asleep on the sleigh.

"Sorry kiddo. No can do." Jack was about to get the sleigh flying when he heard a beautiful voice floating out of no where.

"Jamie! Sophie! I'm here to pick you up!" The girl walking towards them call. She had a beautiful,, melodic sin-song voice. Jack stared at her, open mouthed. The girl had a curvaceous figure, hourglass, he remembered. She looked Native American, with beautiful auburn hair and light brown skin. Her eyes, hazel brown, sparkled with warmt, a polar opposite to Jack. The girl- no woman standing there was a beauty.

"Cheyenne! Say hello to Jack Frost!" Jamie cried happily. He pulled Jack towards Cheyenne. Jack was very tall, much taller than her at his 6'3 height frame.

"Hello Jack!" Cheyenne said happily, but Jack knew she couldn't see him. He felt sad, for some odd reason. He'd just met the girl.

"Who is she?" Jack whispered in Jamie's ear as Cheyenne pulled the sled with a sleeping Sophie on it.

"That's Cheyenne. She's our neighbour. We're staying with her for a week until Mom and Dad get back from somewhere." Jamie whispered back. Jack tried to surpass a grin. He could spend a whole week with this beautiful Cheyenne. Jack remembered the Native American tribe kids he used to play with, 300 years ago.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Cheyenne asked as they neared the house. Jack paused. He couldn't enter into a strangers house without her permission.

"Cheyenne, can Jack come in for dinner?" Jamie chattered excitedly as Cheyenne lifted up the sleeping Sophie.

"Sure. Ask him what he wants for dinner." But Jack was to shy to accept the offer. Besides, he had work.

"Hey, Jamie, it's okay. I'll se you tomorrow then." He heard Jamie's faint by as he set of flying in the hair, he thoughts all about Cheyenne.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Cheyenne smiled as Sophie put on her butterfly wings. She was up the minute Cheyenne announced that they were having chicken pasta for dinner. She was running around the house, twirling her magic wand.

"So did Jack Frost come over?" Cheyenne asked, stifling a laugh as she set the plates. She remembered when she was around Jamie's age she loved all these fantasies. The Easter Bunny was her favourite. Cheyenne giggled to herself as she recalled convincing her friends that she'd seen the Easter Bunny. Just then, the door rattled open.

"I'm home!" Cheyenne's mother, Scarlett announced, coming in with a bag of groceries. Jamie ran up to her and started telling her all about Jack Frost.

"Woah, woah, slow down there Jamie!" Scarlett said, but still smiling. Cheyenne set her mother a plate and her mother flashed her a gracious smile.

"So I here Jamie has a new friend?' Scarlett asked.

"Yeah, he's imaginary. all the neighbourhood kids love Jack Frost."

"Honey, remembered when you did too?" Scarlett asked, memories flooding back.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago." Scarlett and Cheyenne ate in peace.

"Cheyenne, I have something to tell you." Her mother said suddenly, her voice becoming serious. Cheyenne gulped. She hoped it wasn't a new boyfriend. Cheyenne's mother had been eighteen when she'd gotten pregnant with Cheyenne in a one night stand, but she'd finished college and gotten a good job

"Come to the room." Scarlett said quietly, carrying a sleeping Jamie while Cheyenne carried Sophie.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************

Cheyenne marched out of her mother's room. Scarlett sighed. She didn't try to stop her. Cheyenne flopped down on her bed angrily. Her mother had to go to some business trip yet again, for two whole weeks. Cheyenne loved it when her mother was around.

_Oh well, _she thought. _At least you still have Jamie and Sophie. _With those thoughts lurking in her mind, she fell into a deep slumber.

Jack's P.O.V

Jack had a lot of fun in Russia, Vladivostok, to be specific. After playing with the kids there and giving in major blizzards, he finally decided to call it a day. So after saying goodbye, he flew back to his home abode.

"Right on time Sandman," Jack chuckled as he saw the glittery dust floating around. There was another thought nagging him at the back of his mind, but he tried to get it out of his head.

"Cheyenne, oh Cheyenne," he found himself saying. Cheyenne had been in his mind since the time he saw her. There was something about her that he was captivated by.

_Maybe I should drop by, _Jack thought. _Who am I kidding, she won't be able to see_ _me. _But he went anyway, whizzing through the snowy topped trees. When he reached a window, he hesitated slightly before peering. Cheyenne was talking to and older woman, presumably her mother. Jack heard something about the mother leaving for two weeks then Cheyenne stomping out of the room anxiously. Jack watched as she fell asleep into a deep slumber. Jack thought for a while, hovering by her window sill. Then, he concentrated and there was a bright blue flash, Sitting in Jack's palm, was a crystal clear Lily. He set it on her window sill and wrote her a small note.

**Sorry about your mother. I hope you love the rose~ J.F.**

Jack took of in the sky, his thoughts all about Cheyenne. He would make her believe in him, no matter what.

'Your mine, Cheyenne," Jack declared, before whizzing off at great speed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Cheyenne woke up the next morning, feeling confused and tired. She sat up groggily and tried to remember. It was the first day of the winter break and her mother was leaving for some job purpose. For two whole weeks. Cheyenne grumbled to herself as she hopped out of bed and slowly started to brush her teeth. Her mother wouldn't be there for Christmas, which was in another four days. At least she had Jamie and Sophie to make her feel better.

Cheyenne walked out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed. She drew open her curtains for some pale winter sunlight.

And that was where she saw it.

Crystal clear, right before her eyes, was a beautifully sculpted lily, carved out of, ice? Cheyenne opened the window and cupped the figure in her palms. It felt...cold. Her hands felt numb already, but a feeing of tingly warmth and fun spread all over her body. She shuddered. It looked like this crystal structure wasn't going to melt. Cheyenne walked up to her closet and opened and drawer, full of her personal things which held importance for her. Then, making some space, she put the ice sculpture in the middle. As she wondered how it might of gotten there, her eyes fell on a note near the ice sculpture.

**I'm sorry about your mother. Hope you liked the lily.~ J.F.**

Cheyenne started to panick. J.F.? Who the heck was J.F.? How did he/she know that her mother was leaving? But somewhere, deep inside of her, she knew that it was a male who'd sent it to her and that she could trust this guy, whoever he was. Cheyenne felt a certain feeling of friendship blossom.

"Weird. But thank you, J.F.," she murmured to herself, closing the windows and walking into the bathroom to take a bath. Unaware of to Cheyenne, Jack Frost was there. He was watching her. There was a strong feeling emerging for him too. He thought his heart had _warmed _when he saw Cheyenne take the flower and smile. But she didn't know who Jack Frost was. All in all, she looked panicked. Jack wanted to do something about. And when Jack set his mind on something, he would do it. He would get Cheyenne to believe in him before Christmas.

***************************************************************************************************************************************  
After Cheyenne had finsihed making breakfast for all of them; Jamie and Sophie had woken up early, Cheyenne siad goodbye to her mother, who was ready to leave.

"I'm so sorry honey," Scarlett said for about the millionth time. "I wish I could be there for Christmas."

"Mom it's fine; I overreacted a little too. Go. I'll be able to take care of Jamie and Sophie." Cheyenne gave her a reassuring smile, so that Scarlett felt comforted.

"Bye Honey," she said tearfully, giving Cheyenne one last hug before leaving. As Cheyenne was about to go back upstairs, she caught Jamie trying to sneak out of the door.

"Hey Jamie, where do you think you're going?" She asked, pretending to scold him.

"Jack Frost! Jack Frost is outside!" Jamie yelled gleefully. Sophie also started to run out the door, but Cheyenne held her back.

"Tell you what, you guys go take a bath and then we'll go outside and play with Jack Frost." Cheyenne compromised. Jamie pumped his fist in the air before racing upstairs, along with Sophie. Cheyenne smiled as she put on her coat. Jack Frost sure got them riled up. Within minutes, Jamie, Sophie and Cheyenne were ready to go to the park. As the kids were playing, Cheyenne said to herself.

"Hmm...Jack Frost...J. Frost, Jack F...J.F.!" She exclaimed to herself, then quickly covered her mouth. No. It wasn't possible. J.F. couldn't be Jack Frost. It could of possibly been a guy from her school. But which guy in her school would climb up all the way to Cheyenne's window and see her mother fight? Not to mention leave an ice sculpted lily? Maybe it was a crystal sculpture.

_But it was ice, _a voice at the back of her head told her. She knew it herself. The way it felt, it looked. All of a sudden, Brian, a kid with a red nose from the cold and glasses cried out,

"Jack Frost is here!"

Jack's P.O.V

Jack grinned when he saw the eager kids jumping up and down for him. This was what he liked about this town. Most of the kids knew and adored him.

"Hey Kiddos, ready for a blast!" he yelled excitedly, twirling his staff around, which had started to glow a bright blue.

"Yay! Cheyenne, look, its Jack Frost!" Jamie chattered. Jack's head snapped up. Cheyenne was here? Jack's eyes trailed off and were glued to the bench Cheyenne was sitting on. She was wearing a beautiful pink coat with a matching hat, simple but elegant. Her auburn hair was sprawled gently over her back, and framing her face. Jack was momentarily distracted, but regained composure.

"Hey Cheyenne!" he yelled waving and creating snow at the same time.

"Jack says hi!" Jamie yelled to Cheyenne. Cheyenne's head looked in Jack's direction, her auburn eyes sparkling, her plump rose pink lips in a smile. For a minute, Jack thought Cheyenne could see him, but he was wrong.

"Jamie, I don't think she can see me," Jack whispered sadly in Jamie's ear while the other kids played in the snow.

"I think she's over stuff like this," Jamie replied sadly. Jack whipped his head in Cheyenne's direction, her eyes were on Jamie's. To her, it looked like Jamie was talking to himself. An idea was starting to form in Jack's head.

"Jamie, ask her if she liked the Lily," Jack said t a confused Jamie. Jamie nodded. When he asked, Jack saw Cheyenne's doe like eyes widen in surprise.

"Tell Jack that you liked it," Jamie urged.

Cheyenne stood up like she was possessed. "Jack Frost, I really liked that Lily." But her voice had some uncertainty to it. Jack cocked his lips into a smile and sent a light snow wave in Cheyenne's direction. Her eyes widened, but soon she was giggling.

"Thank you, Jack Frost," she said, looking at him straight in the eye, but Jack knew she still didn't believe fully. But he smiled anyway. He was close.

"You're welcome Cheyenne," He said boldly and whizzed off to play with the other kids.


	4. Author's Note

Hey people!

Thanks for all of you for reading my story! Unfortunately, exams coming up and I might not be able to upload :(. But don't worry, once exams are done, i'll make up for that!

Thanks!

XxBitterSweet9xX


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Cheyenne's P.O.V

Cheyenne watched amusedly as she saw the kids prancing around the so called 'Jack Frost.' She remembered, when she was a little, she'd used to believe in all of this. There was nothing wrong in believing. It was just, as she got older, Cheyenne realised she'd wanted proof. Yet, somehow, when Jamie made her talk to him, she felt like there was a connection. As if Jack Frost was really there, replying to everything she said but she just couldn't hear him or see him, but Jack could. Cheyenne imagined Jack as pale, icicles hanging from his arms, snow blazing out of his hands and controlling winter. She imagined him with snow white hair, a jolly over weight young boy who had his way with children.

Half an hour slowly whizzed by like this and soon Cheyenne felt it was time for the kids to go home. The snow was starting to fall down harder and they would catch a cold if they were out any longer.

"Jamie, Sophie, time to go home!" Cheyenne called to the excited kids. Already a few of the anxious mothers were trying to beckon their kids but in vain.

"Why?" Sophie pouted, her bottom lip sticking out cutely. Cheyenne tried all her best to not croon over it.

"It's starting to snow harder," Cheyenne pointed out as the snow pelted more furiously and kids were starting to go home.

"Oh, that?" Jamie said casually. "Jack's doing that. He can make it stop too." Cheyenne wanted to day that Jack couldn't change anything, he wasn't real. But that was cruel on Jamie. He had every right to believe in Jack Frost and the others.

"Yes, but-" Cheyenne was cut off by her own surprise as the snow abruptly halted to a stop. The hard, harsh blizzard stopped. Slightly gradually, slightly abruptly.

"How?" Cheyenne asked, her doe-like eyes wider than usual. One certain immortal attractive. He could already see that Cheyenne was starting to believe a little bit.

"Jack Frost, Cheyenne, Jack Frost. He controls all of the winter weather," Jamie bubbled. "You just have to believe." Cheyenne thought she was a flicker of someone standing besides Jamie, pale and snow-like. She quickly shook her head.

"No, it was just the weather. This happens sometimes. I remember, when I was seven that happened." Cheyenne smiled, but instead of feeling relief, she felt a little...sad? It was like she wanted Jack Frost to be real.

"Jack Frost must've done it. What year was it?" Jamie cried, jumping up and down anxiously.

"2004. Ten years ago." She said, her eyes misty. No. It wasn't possible. For a minute, she thought she was hallucinating. She thought she could spot Jack's mischievous smile and snow dripping out from his hands. No. Jack was just an imaginary friend whom the kids believed. _Get back to reality Cheyenne, _she said, chiding herself.

"Cheyenne, Cheyenne, I was right, Jack Frost said he did cause it. Because he was angry that day!" So Jack Frost could get angry.

"Tell you what, Jamie, Sophie, you can tell me around the fireplace with a nice mug of hot chocolate. Lets go home."

"Bye Jackie," Sophie said glumly as Cheyenne took them away.

"Bye Jack!" Cheyenne said, to make Jamie feel better.

Jack's P.O.V

Jack felt is heart soaring into his throat as Cheyenne said bye to him. For a minute, it seemed like she believed. He needed to get her to believe, no, he wanted it. He felt a pang of sadness and grief enter him when he realised that she had been in that 2004 blizzard that he'd cause. Because no one believed in him.

"I'm sorry my sweet Cheyenne," he whispered to himself. Then he'd gotten a brainwave. He managed to produce a pencil and started scribbling in the notebook North had given him.

**Glad you liked the flower. Open your eyes Cheyenne. I'm right here. And I'm sorry if I hurt you in the blizzard. I never meant to, honest~ J.F.** Jack quickly tore out the page and hovered over Cheyenne, Jamie and Sophie. He lowered himself down and dropped the note into Cheyenne's parka hood. He prayed to the Man in Moon that she saw it. But there was one person he needed to ask. If there was someone who could help him, it was North aka Santa Claus. He would know why Jack was starting to fall in love and how Cheyenne could start to believe. It was December 22nd. Three more days. Jack could do it.

"I'm coming for ya Cheyenne!" He screamed into the bellowing wind as it carried him all the way to North's place.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jack's P.O.V

The_ minute _Jack entered North's lair, he could hear screaming. Jack chuckled. Well obviously. Christmas was coming up in three days.

"You leetle rascals! Vhy, you never do anything right!" North's booming voice came bellowing down the hall, his Russian accent thick with frustration. One by one, dozens of little elves were kicked out of the room unceremoniously. They shook their head, the little bells jingling in sadness. The elves never did anything anyways, just took credit for everything. All they did was bring cookies for Santa. The Yetis were the ones who did most of the work. Jack took a few steps forward into the workshop. His heart was swelling in happiness, he felt like it was about to burst. He had to know why he had such an infatuation with Cheyenne.

"Hey Phil," Jack greeted, stepping into the heart of the workshop. This place was every child's Christmas dram. Floating toys, magical elves and yetis, cookies and candy canes...heaven in the North pole. Phil grunted in response, concentrating on painting the spinning tops blue. He was doing a great job.

"Is North around?" Jack asked. Phil gave another grunt as a response which Jack presumably took as a yes. Jack whizzed passed the trains and the balls and the dolls and flew straight into North's office. North was grunting in anxiety, trying to fix a toy but in vain. Jack let out a low laugh.

"Deedn't I tell you leetle elves to back the-" North had started exclaiming, turning around, anger on his face.

"Woah, North, it's just me," Jack said, lifting his hands up in surrender.

"Ahh, Jack, me boy! How are you! Sorry, for my sudden outburst, my elves vere driving me crazy! Y'kow, Chreestmas is coming by soon!" North rambled, sratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Hey, no problem, it's cool," Jack said. He made a few ice crystals dance onto his hands before blowing them into North's face. A wide grin appeared on North's face and the worry lines from his face disappeared.

"So, vhat brings you here Jack, three days before Chreestmas?" North asked, polishing up on the little wooden doll he was carving. His muscles seem to bulge as the naughty and nice list grew bigger.

"Oh, nothing much, say, am I still on the naughty list?" Jack enquired, trying to bring them North off the subject. He wa feeling really nervous. I mean, he'd fallen for a human.

"Alvays are Jack, alvays are," North said, waving his hand in the hair as if to say 'as usual.' "But you vouldn't stop by to visit unless something vas really bothering you, eh? Vhat's on your mind Jack?" He added, looking at him a little suspiciously. Jack raked a hand through his hair nervously, and took a deep breath.

"Well, uh, I really don't know how this is possible, but, I...I think I'm falling for a human girl!" Jack cried exasperatedly. He twirled his staff around in frustration, letting small bursts of icicles shoot out through his staff. It hit one of the elves bringing cookies and milk for North, and Jack could see from the corner of his eye the elf sliding across the floor, frozen. But he was too caught up in a warp of feelings to care.

"Jack! Vhy didn't you tell me sooner! This is...uh...ah yes vunderful! You've got yourself a _goryachaya devushka!" _North said happily. Jack felt a weight lifting off his shoulders.

"A what?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hmm...vhat do the teen these days say? Yes, that's vhat you vould call a 'hot chick' in today's slang," North said, waggling his eyebrows. Jack grinned cheekily.

"Yeah, you could say that. I mean, she is hot while I am cold!" Jack said. "But she doesn't believe in me."

North gave him a sympathetic expression. "Not many teens these days believe. She is a teen right?"

"Yeah, she is. But she's really nice. She's babysitting Jamie and Sophie while their parents are away. But I think she's starting to believe." Jack gushed out all his hopeful fantasies about Cheyenne. He was starting to picture her again in his head. Auburn hair, light brown skin, hazel, doe like eyes and curves in the right place. A native American beauty.

"So vhat's this lucky devushka's name?" North asked curiously.

"Cheyenne." Jack gushed out, slightly spellbound. He sent the next five minutes describing each and every beautiful detail of Cheyenne.

"But my final question is, why do I feel like this? I mean, I've hardly known her for a day and yet I feel head over heels in love with her! What's wrong with me?" Jack asked, feeling better.

North was now scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Vell uhm, jack, this is, uh, a long story for this. I haven't shared it vith any of the guardian's. It is my soul secret. I alvays thought it vas going to be me. But you, jack, you deserve it." North said, smiling sadly, yet gratefully. Jacl was bouncing up and down like a kid at the candy store.

"North? What's going on? Tell me! I made a promise to myself that I would make Cheyenne see me before Christmas," Jack asked curiously, spilling out his last secret. North smiled as if he were proud of him.

"Very determined you are jack. Come vith me." And they exited the room,, Jack's eyes wide with curiosity.

* * *

**Another Chapter done!**

**I would like to thank all you reviewers and followers. Without you guys, I don't know if I would of gotten this far! I have a three day break before my next exam, so I'll see if I can update more often. And cliffhanger! I love these! What do you think of the 'big secret'? WHat is it?**

**Please review and follow!**

**XxBitterSweet9xX **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jack followed North, well, more like he was trailing behind him. He was eager to know why North's face look so solemn; what was his 'big secret' that none of the other guardians knew?

"Hey, North, are you serious, like no other guardian knows about this?" Jack asked, flying up to him. North paused for a minute and shrugged sheepishly.

"Okay, vell I exaggerate a leetle bit vhen I say no guardian knows. Let's just say only Sandy knows the truth." Jack resumed his flight, satisfied with his answer. Sandy was the oldest guardian ever. They went past the workshops and the toy making booths. North looked positively green when he saw how 'slow' things were going.

"Allright, enough break time, get moving!" North bellowed, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention.

"I don't like it; it's too blue. Make it Chreestamsy, paint it red!" North ordered Phil, who was still carefully painting.

"What the-" Phil cried, exhausted, looking at his pile of neatly painted blue spinning tops. Jack smiled to himself. That never got old. Anyways, North led him past the workshops and the sleigh shed and into a small room. Jack let out a small gasp when he saw the room. There were photo's of North plastered on the wall and artefacts that look like they were a thousand years old adorned the room.

"Woah, North, what is this place?" Jack asked, amazed. North took a deep breath and sat down on one of the chairs.

"You know, Jack, that Man in Moon chooses people as being guardian, no? Vell, this room is for me to keep my memories, as vhen I vas...not being guardian." North let out a huge whoosh of relief.

"So what were you before you became a guardian?" Jack asked, not understanding how this had anything to do with Cheyenne.

North gave a small smile and started. "I vas chosen, as guardian, more than a thousand years ago. I vas a descendant of von of the great Slavic warriors who von our homeland...Russia. Vell, back then it vasn't Russia, but vhatever. So, I vas a fierce varrior...I had helped our tribe settle into a region in Russia. I was a very skilled swordsman, and I spared no enemy...but I had a kind heart of gold in my centre. Every year, on a very special day, I used to carve toys for the children of the village. Everyone knew me as the 'giving father.' Man in Moon vas vatching me, he vas impressed. So he blessed me, he made me North, Santa Claus, Father Christmas...I used to be Nicholas . I vill not forget my human life."

Jack took in North's story. North, a Slavic warrior expert swordsman who carved toys for childen? He didn't see that one coming.

"Cool back story North, but how does this have anything to do with Cheyenne?" Jack asked, slightly impatient. North looked a little squeamish here.

"Vell...after I became guardian, Man in Moon told me that a love spirit had cursed me. I vos doomed to a prophecy only which Man in Moon knows to fall in love vith a human girl. I vould be head over heels in love vith her. But Man in Moon revoked the curse, saying it vasn't doomed to me, it could be any other guardian. But I lived in fear of that curse. And Jack, out of the five guardians, only you and I vere actually ever human." That hit Jack like a ton of bricks. The Bunnymund was and Bunny who looked like a Kangaroo, Sandy was made out of golden dust and Tooth...half human half hummingbird hybrid.

"Wait, what was tooth like before?" North turned beet red.

"Best if Tooth told you her story herself. But she vasn't human before. So the curse only applied to a guardian falling in love vith a human girl. And Jack, I think Man in Moon has given it to you in the form of Cheyenne."

"So how is this a curse?" Jack asked. Having Cheyenne love him was like a dream come ture. North shook his head.

"I don't know Jack. Only Man in Moon knows the prophecy, but there could be some evil lurking after Cheyenne. keep her safe." Jack snorted.

"No one will ever tough a hair on her head!" He said, suddenly feeling possessive. "And who's gonna hurt her, huh? Pitch?" Jack added angrily. North only shook his head.

"Just keep her safe. I know you can do that, Jack Frost." Suddenly, a crash came from inside the workshop.

"Ay! Vhat have these blistering foolish elves done now!" North cried, exiting the room. Jack let out a chuckle, but his thoughts were immersed in Cheyenne. He would prove that this wasn't a curse.

* * *

**Chapter Six is done!**

**Sorry for the long wait people! I got a Physics exam coming up, and really tough cookie she is! :P So this one was a slightly more interesting chapter, revealing the secret and all...but don't worry, next chapter had Cheyenne! I have big plans for this story, so I'm gonna try my best to update as frequently as possible! So sorry for the small chapter!**

**Please Review and Follow!**


	8. Chapter 7

Cheyenne's P.O.V.

"So you do you believe in Jack Frost yet? Huh, huh, HUH?" Jamie asked, screaming excitedly. Cheyenne didn't want to say yes, but for Jamie's sake, she decided to go along with it.

"Yes, Jamie, I do," she fibbed, crossing her fingers behind her back. Looks like Jamie was lie-proof though.

"Liar! You really don't! Don't say it because you want to impress me, say it because you actually believe in Jack Frost!" Jamie yelled, standing up on the bench and raising his right hand up in salute to Jack Frost. People were starting to look and Cheyenne could feel the her cheeks flushing with heat, despite the cold. Man, Jamie sure had a heck of a belief when it came to Jack Frost.

"Okay, Jamie why don't you tell me about Jack once we get home? With mugs of hot chocolate, hmm?" Cheyenne cooed, sending apologetical smiles to the startled people. Cheyenne quickly ushered them home, with Sophie skipping along the way and saying, 'hot chocolate, hot chocolate!' Cheyenne opened the door and pulled off their coats, them rushing into the living room. She could hear the voices of the cartoon channels blasting out from the TV. Cheyenne smiled to herself. Looks like the TV managed to get their thoughts away from Jack Frost. As Cheyenne pulled off her jacket, she saw something falling out from the corner of her Parka hood. It looked like a crumbled piece of paper. _Odd, _Cheyenne thought to herself. _Could I have possibly put my notes into my hood? _Cheyenne opened the crumbled note and began to read. She almost had gotten a heart attack when she read the note.

Glad you liked the flower. Open your eyes Cheyenne. I'm right here. And I'm sorry if I hurt you in the blizzard. I never meant to, honest~ J.F.

Okay. Now Cheyenne was officially starting to freak out. This was so...bizarre. Was there some crazy stalker dude posing as Jack Frost, or some serial rapist killer with the initials J.F.? Cheyenne took a deep breath in and started to think. Which stalker though would tell her to open her eyes? It was like she had to believe to get the stalker to notice her. And a rapist? He didn't make any mention of her body her anything, nothing lustful. The blizzard. No, she didn't get hurt, just a really bad fever from staying out in the cold. It was Christmas Eve and she wanted to spot Santa Claus.

-_Flashback-_

_Cheyenne stood there alone. All her friends didn't want to take the risk of being alone on the cold Christmas Eve. But Cheyenne was determined to prove that Santa existed. She'd already seen the Easter Bunny. the snow was starting to trickle lightly._

_"C'mon, c'mon Santa where are you?" Cheyenne begged. Her eyelids were starting to get heavy. Suddenly, there was a blast of snow. It was starting to pelt harder and the air was becoming colder. Her breath was becoming ragged._

_"Ahhh!" Cheyenne screamed. How did the weather turn out like this? She thought for a minute she could see the silhouette of a boy. A sad boy, flying, carrying a strange stick with him. But Cheyenne didn't look back. She was terrified. Santa had let her down._

Cheyenne shivered, like the blizzard was still there. Weird. The note felt cold in her hand, and it smelled faintly of mint. Deep down inside, Cheyenne had a feeling it could of been him. Jack Frost. But she needed answers. She decided to talk to Jamie and Sophie, to see their opinions. What all the kids Jack Frost really was. Cheyenne walked into the kitchen and started making three mugs of hot chocolate. She didn't want to immediately get into the topic, just mention it casually. Jack Frost. Who else did she know who was a J.F? Believe. He's right here. I didn't mean to hurt you. It made Cheyenne feel all emotional inside.

Luckily, Cheyenne didn't need to bring up the topic of Jack Frost because the minute she entered the room, Jamie switched of the TV and beckoned her- well, more like ordered her, to sit. Cheyenne bit back a grin. She loved seeing Jamie go all 'big boss' on her. Frankly, it looked cute.

"Jack Frost is real," Jamie started out, whining a little. "And so are the others. Santa Claus, The Sandman, Tooth Fairy and even the Easter Bunny." Cheyenne perked up a little when she heard the Easter Bunny. She used to love the Easter Bunny when she was little. She'd even claimed to have spotted him during Easter. Well, just the fluffy little tail.

"No one used to believe in Jack. I was the first one to. Last year, Pitch Black-the bogeyman- tried to destroy everything. He made nightmare, stole the tooth fairy's teeth-" And so Jamie went on about how the bogeyman killed the Sandman and made nightmare and how he'd broken all the Easter eggs. Kids stopped believing. Jamie was still the only one because he'd met all four of them in his room and Jack Frost convince him to not give up and then he was able to see Jack. Together, they all defeated Pitch Black and Jack became a 'guardian.'

"That's it Cheyenne, you just have to believe. Jack is great! But naughty," Jamie added, grinning. Even though the story sounded great, Cheyenne had a hard time believing it. But even Jamie couldn't have just come up with a story just like that on the spot. And no hesitations in his voice.

"All you have to do is believe, Cheyenne," Jamie concluded. Cheyenne's mind was swirling. Too many things to process.

"What- what does Jack Frost look like?" Her imagination was starting to take a different turn. Could Jack have possibly been the sad boy she's seen on the blizzard night. She could see Jamie's eyes light up as she asked him that.

"Well, he's tall, _really _tall, and he has white hair, looks the same age as you, has awesome snow powers! And he also had a bent staff and he can fly! We flew around Burgess once!" Jamie told her excitedly. The description seemed to fit in with what Cheyenne had seen the blizzard. She was really confused now.

"Jamie, do you think you can explain this?" Cheyenne asked, showing him the note. Jamie read it and his eyes widened.

"Woah! Jack wrote you a note! He really wants you to believe in you! Maybe he likes you!" Jamie said, smirking. Cheyenne shook her head, staring at him wide eyed.

"Oi! Where'd you get that thought?" Cheyenne asked. Jamie giggled.

"Come here, you little cheeky monkey!" So they chased each other around the house, Sophie trailing around excitedly. The topic of Jack Frost was temporarily forgotten.

* * *

**My Awesome People!**

**Chapter done! I've made it long for your sake. I'm sooooo sorry about the lond delay. Exams. (Eew). The hard ones were all there, but I have a temporary break. My holidays are coming soon and I will make up for it. Don't worry, I won't lose hope. I will make sure I finish this story.**

**Please Review and Follow!**


End file.
